Black Blood Staining the Exorcists Hands
by RedHoodOtaku
Summary: When Allen finds Maka passed out on the floor and takes her to the black order, what happens. When she contacts Lord death and sends over Death the Kid will he be able to help her with her problems? Disclaimer- I don't own Soul Eater nor D. Gray-Man
1. Chapter 1

ALLEN'S POV

Finally done with those Akuma now I can finally can go back to the black order. I look to the sky , it seems it;s going to rain. Timcampy you're lucky you can hide in my oat without getting wet unlike me. My hood doesn't do much. "Man, I'm tired." I say scartching my heaed. I look ahead of me to find a girl in the middle of the road in front of me. When I ran toward her I could see that we were around the same age. She had blonde hair that was in two ponytails. She wore a white button up with white gloves, a red plad skirt. Her shoes were c=black with gray starps around them. When I looked to her face she seemed very beautiful. When I looked to her gloved hands, their was a black substance that looked like black ink, and a rock covered in it. At the moment I touched her she opened her eyes. Surprsing me for a moments I get lost in her big green eyes. She had nice green eyes like Lavi.

MAKA'S POV

When I feel someone touch me I open my eyes to find a good looking boy around my age. He had white hair just like Soul. After a moment of quietness, I ended up falling asleep again. I woke up again in the arms of the boy I woke up to earlier. I was being carried in bridal-style though. It was raining a little and I was getting a little wet. We were walking for a while and when he stopped I asked "Where are we?" He looked to me and said "This is the black order.'' Of course I look in front of us to find a huge building with the gate looking like a huge face. "Can you stand?" he asks me. I nodding he puts me down. I stood their and I watched him as he backed away from me. A huge light comes over me then a voice says "Akuma." Wait. Did the this voice just call me a demon in Japanese. When I looke to the boy I feel his soul spike up and another soul coming at me pretty fast. So meister reflexes take over and makes my whole body move to dodge the attack.

ALLEN'S POV

She's an Akuma, no way my eye would detect that. What should I do if Kanda comes. With his insane speed a regular human's reactions wouldn't save them. Before I think anything else I see Kanda coming at her. Before I could say anything she dodges the attack. I sigh with relief. Wait! How was she able to detect Kanda coming. She's no regular human. Or is she? She doesn't seemed surprised by anything happening either. I mean who wouldn't be surprised by the gatekeeper.

MAKA'S POV

"Explain to me why you're attacking me?" I asked the samurai. "You are an Akuma." he tells me. "Did you just call me a demon in Japanese?" I say. "You aren't human?" the boy says after. I smile and scratch my head "Well actually I'm only half-human. Right now I'm in my full human form." I say. "Prove it." They both say while the samurai is threatning me with his sword. I stick my arm out and say "I don't like showing this to strangers or people I've just met." I then turn my arm into a blade. The samurai pulled his sword back. "Gatekeeper!" they both yell. "Sorry! She wasn't human." the gate starts talking again. The man walks pass me and leans to my ear and "Sorry, and don't tell anyone I just told you sorry." I made sure I didn't give a surprise expression on my face. He walked away into the building. "Did he tell you anything?" the boy said. I shook my head. "I'm Allen Walker." he said introducing himself to me. "Nice to meet you Allen, my name is Maka Albarn." I respond to his introduction. He started to walk into the building as I looked into the sky remembereing that I'm somwhere where I wasn't before. How long will it take for me to get back. "Are you coming Maka?" Allen says which catches my attention. I nodded and ran to him.

When we got inside I was getting stares. I stuck close to Allen. He looked a little small but I could tell that he was no weakling. Inside he has a big heart. As we were walking a girl ran towards us and yelled "Hey Allen, who is this?" "This is Maka," he said pointing to me, "Maka, this is Lenalee." he said pointing towards her. "Nice to meet Lenalee." I said to her. "You too." I looked around and saw a cute red hair boy around the same age as me, he had green eyes just as me. When we made eye contact he came over to me. "So Allen who is this girl?" he said. "Her name is Maka." Allen said guesturing to me. "Wow, you really cute!" My name is Lavi." the boy said. "It's nice to meet you." I said smiling to him. He smiled then started scaning my body. He didn't say anything but I could feel a little surprise in his soul when I saw his stare go to my hand. My hand had something on it. "Are you looking at my hand?" I say showning him my gloved hand. He grabs it and inspects it. He whispered into my "This is your blood right?" I nodded. "Why is it black?" "I wish I could tell you." I say. He pulls away. "Lavi what did you tell her?" Lenalee asked. "I said that she has sexy legs." I giggled at the thought of that. "Hey, do you guys have a mirror?" They all nodded. They took me into a room with a mirror. "For now this will be your room, alright." Allen tells me. I nodded. "You guys want to see something weird?" I ask smiling. Sure they say in unison. "I hope this works though." I og up the mirror with my breath and say and write _42-42-564. _When it rings a huge grin grows o my face.


	2. Chapter 2: Kid Comes Too

DEATH'S POV

"Wait so you're telling me that one of our best meisters has gone missing. Just who is this meister?" I ask Sid. "You might not belive it, it's actually Maka." Sid told me. At first I was calm then I was almost as worried as Spirit was when he heard. " My poor Maka, where could she have gone." he started crying. "When was the last time somebody saw her." I asked Sid. "I'd about two or three days. When Soul went home she wasn't their, when Kid went to the library she wasn't their. The whole gang looked for her after school the first day she missed." Sid told me. I put my chin into my hand. The gang came in asking if we had any clues to where Maka was. We shook our heads. When I heard my mirror ring I said "Imagine the one calling me is Maka." which to my surprise was her. "Wow I actually reached you guys." She said sighing with relief. "Maka, daddy missed you! You daddy loves you." Spirit said to her. She ignored him though. Even though she says she hates her father, Kid and I only know for some reason that she loves her father. Maka and Kid are so close friends that she even told him that, and she told me because she trust's me.

MAKA'S POV

When I heard my father telling me that he loves I ignored him like I always do and I think is funny. When I saw Kid I immediately said hi to him first. "Hey Maka! We missed you, are you okay.?" he asks me. "I'm fine. Hope you guy's didn't worry too much." I said. "Lord Death could you somehow send someone over here through your mirror since I feel kind of weird all by myself." I say. I then turn around and tell Allen and them "I'm not trying to be rude, but I don feel a little lonely you know because I don't have anyone to you know. Someone that I"m close to." Allen and them nodded. "Oh yeah before that, you guys I'd like you guys to meet my new friends I made. The one with white hair like Soul is Allen." I said to everyone across the mirror. I pointed to Allen. He waved. "This is Lavi, the one with red hair like my father," I say pointing to Lavi and he also waved. "The girl is Lenalee." Lenalee waved. "Nice to meet you guys." Kid said. Before anyone said anything I saw Lord Death push Kid into the mirror. "What are you doing father!?" he yelled before going in. "No one other then Kid and me can go through the mirror. So I'm going to send Kid over." After Lord Death finished Kid fell out of the mirror I was talking to them through onto me. He ended up kissing me on the cheek sort of with his hands on my chest. "Oh my god Maka, I'm so sorry!" he said and got off fast. Allen held a hand out to me, so I gfrabbed it and he pulled me up. "That was quite the scene." Soul said. "Shut up." I told him. My father started going off at Kid. Lord Death chopped him with his hand. "Well we need to go take care of some business you two, it was nice metting your friends Maka. Bye!" Lord Death said in one of the goofiest voices. "Well you guy's this is my best friend Kid." I said to my new friends.

"Levi can I talk to you?" I ask him. He nods and guesters me to follow him. "Be right back Kid, I need to talk to him." I told Kid. He took me to his room which was two doors down. "So Maka what did you need to talk about.?" he asks. "Lavi you may not look like it, but I do know you're very important, you collect information don't you?" He looked surprised and said "How do you know that?" "I have something called Soul Perception which allows me to see into someone's soul. I can see that you have a nice soul but also have something eating you a little. Anyways, I wanted you to record things that I tell you in secret." He nods. I walk out of the room and back to mine with him following. When I came back Kid I could see Kid was fighting the erge to see if Lenalee's pigtails were symmetrical. So I loosened one of mine and said to him "Hey Kid, one of my pigtails are loose, look it losts it's symetry." when he looked to me I sat on my bed and sat next to me to fix it. "Sorry you guys, he has a symetry OCD." I say. Allen and Maka make that "ohh" sound. "So what did you two talk about?" Allen asks me and Lavi. I give him a look that say _lie_. "She was telling me why I was so good looking." I started playing along and saying "I did not." I made a puting face and trying to blush. I knew only Kid saw through me. I whispered to him and said "I tell you later."

So after a while we gave Kid a room which was right next to Lavi and was three rooms away from me. Allen's room was right next to me. Kid went to bed saying that he should sleep at eight since it was symetrical number. Lavi and Lenalee also went to bed so it was just me and Allen. "Allen, you know you have such a nice soul. It reminds me of Kid's." I say. "Hey Maka, don't take this the wrong way but, are you and Kid going out?" he asks me. "No we aren't we just really close friends. Now it's my turn to ask you something like that," I turn to him on my bed "Are you going out with Lenalee?" He shakes his head. "Now we're even." I say and smile.

**Well finally I'm finished with this even though I did it within a day. Now I got to go finish other things I need to do. Hope you guy's liked this chapter **

**~ RedHoodOtaku out ~**


	3. Chapter 3: Didn't He Die 3 Yrs Ago

MAKA'S POV

When I wake up I notice that I feel like I'm sleeping on something soft. Like a body. It smells really familiar, like a boy. My eyes open a little and I see that I was sleeping on a boy with white hair. So I thought to myself, their's no way Soul would ever let me sleep on him. So who is this? After a few seconds my memory refreshed from yesterday. Last night I stayed up talking with Allen and I think we fell asleep on my bed. I closed my eyes again and breathed in his scent. Man, I really do love how boy's smell, that's probably what I dig almost the most about them. I open my eyes to see Allen awaking. So I thought it was best for me to get up. When I tried to get up I realized their was a blanket over us. When I tried to get up I felt Allen's arms rap around me and pull me back down. "It's cold." was all he said in a very lazy voice. "Come on, what i someone comes in a sees this. Now I don't want that happening." I said trying to get up again but he wouldn't let me. When I looked I see the door open and next thing I know Kid appears. "Hey Maka, were you sleepin-" he stops talking when he sees me and Allen together on the bed under the blankets. He smiles at me and when Lavi also appears, "Hey Maka, Komui said he wante-" he stopped talking when he saw me and Allen too under the blankets. "W-w-what are you two d-d-doing?!" he yelled. Kid face-palmed. I looked to Allen and when I see him open his mouth I cover it. "Lavi, I'm fine with Kid seeing Allen and me in this position. Could you please close the door so no one else see's this?" I tell Lavi. He closes my door. "So what are you two doing?" I Kid says and starts playing along with me. I wanted to see how Lavi would react if I were to tease him in this awkward position.

"Oh, we 'were' sleeping together until you both came in." Allen said as he also started to play along. I nod with Allen. "W-w-waaahhhhh." Lavi yelled. "Yeah, Lavi. Want to see what I look like with the covers on me?" I said teasing him a bit more. He started to blush madly. When Allen let go of my waste I took of the covers and was fully clothed. "Lavi, you do know we're just playing with you." I tell him as I walk towards him fully clothed. He looks away embarrassed. "Anyways, did you say Komui was looking for me?" I ask. He nods sadly with tears. "Sorry Lavi, I couldn't help but tease you." I said tip toeing to pat his head since he was taller than me. "Well now, could you take to me to Komui's office so since I don't really know where it is?" I ask him. He nods sadly and opens the door. "So who is this 'Komui'?" I ask Lavi. "He is the Chief Officer of the Black Order and the Branch Head of the European Branch. He is also the older brother of Lenalee." Lavi responds. I wonder what he needs to see me or, I though to myself.

When we got to his office it was filled with papers and books. Their was a man sitting at a desk, he had dark hair that went straight down to his shoulder and curved at the ends. "Komui, I brought her just like you requested." I heard Lavi say. He looks up and takes a sip out of his jug which looked like it carried coffee. "Hello Maka, I'm Komui Lee." he stands up and holds his hand out. "Nice to meet you Komui, did you need something from me?" I ask. "Their seems to be someone or something outside that knows you." he tells me.

LAVI'S POV

When I looked to Maka, she seemed a little surprised. Thing was right after he told her that, I felt an intense sensation climb over my whole body. It felt like blood lust. The urge to kill, the urge to see blood. Komui's face said that he felt it too. When I looked to Maka, I realized something fast. She's felt this before. Her eyes said it. "No way, how's he still alive." she said. I then heard Kid come running into Komui's office. "Maka you feel him too don't you? Their's no way he's still alive I thought you finished him off long time ago." Kid says as he grabs Maka's shoulders. Allen came in after Kid. I look back to Komui. "Their's a man outside saying he wants to talk to Maka Albarn. I do assume that's you Maka." she nods but looks surprised. "Do you know his name?" Kid asks. "His name is Asura." Komui says. Maka and Kid's eyes widen. "No way. He should have died. Why is he here. He's suppose to have died three years ago!" Maka said a little loud. She looked to Kid. "Kid you stay hear. I want to have a talk with Asura privately." she said in a serious tone. Kid stiffed up and obeyed her. "Komui, you better not listen in on our conversation." she said in a scary voice. He nodded with sweat coming down the side of his face. Then she was gone.

KID'S POV

"The last time she went like that was probably when she saw Tsubaki almost being raped by a Kishin. Who would've thought that a Kishin would do that." I say to myself but loud enough for everyone else to hear. "So what are we going to do about Maka though?" Allen asked. "If you've seen her once like that, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to get involved with that side of her. It's kind of frightening. Even my father's scared of it, and he's a Death God." I tell them. "Even so, I still want to watch." Allen and I said at the same time surprisingly though. After that we both left to go watch Maka secretly. I was curious as to what they were going to talk about though. I looked to Allen. When we outside, we hid in a tree. When I got sight of Maka, she was in front of him... Asura. When I looked to Allen, his eye started to glow red. If I remember, that meant it was a reaction to a Akuma or something like that. Asura didn't look that all different. But he was definitely stronger. What was going to go down with Maka and Asura?

**Yay! I'm finally done. I kept on getting distracted while writing this chapter. I woke up today with two little kids yelling on the bed and bouncing while playing video games. My sister and her husband went to Las Vegas with one of my brothers and his girlfriend. Man, I need more time in life. Bye!**

**~ RedHoodOtaku out ~**


	4. Chapter 4: See You Later Kid

ALLEN'S POV

Kid and I hid in a tree waiting to see what was going to happen between Maka and this guy named Asura who had supposedly died years ago. When we spotted Maka, I saw her standing in front of a man who was covered in scarfs. "Well hello Maka, it's nice to see you again." the man in the scarf said. "Well sorry I can't say the same thing, Asura. I'm not quite happy to see you again.'' Maka said in a cold voice. Asura laughed. "I can see that. I'll say though, you used to be so petite but look at you now. You grew out of your old self that I knew.'' Asura grinned. My eye activated, this guy must be an Akuma. He didn't seem like a regular one though, he way stronger than any Akuma I've met. Maybe even stronger than a Noah. As I looked at Maka and Asura, they both seemed to be on a level then I was. I don't think I would be able to stand in a battle between either of them. It scares me actually. They both were talking for a bit and I couldn't really hear because of a really loud bird.

Kid and I stared intensely at the two. "So Asura, you needed something from me?" Maka says. "Yes, I came to ask you something.'' Asura responds. His scarfs started to flow everywhere. One of them traveled to Maka's face and traveled down to her chin. It lifted. "Do you remember when you punched me when we last fought?'' He asked. She nodded. "Well we all thought I died then, but it seemed I did. But instead of going to the afterlife, I was sent here. It also seems that you were also sent here. Do you think you might have died or did something else happen?" Asura asked. I look to Kid who seemed shocked by his words. Well he wasn't the only one who was shocked.

MAKA'S POV

''So you're telling me that since you died and got sent here for some reason, that I might have also died and got sent here for a purpose.'' I ask making sure I understood what he was telling. He nodded. "Then you want me think and see if I had died in our old time?" I then ask. He grinned and said, ''That's what exactly what I was saying.'' I was shocked at first, but I didn't remember anything before I got here sadly. "I'm not sure what to think. Did I die, or was their something that got me sent me?" I ask myself. I think. "I'll leave for now I might come back later to tell you if anything happens. Oh and tell your friends hiding in the tree to be aware." Asura said as his scarf left my face but his hand grabbed my chin. He leaned into my face and licked my cheek. I shudder in disgust. And just like that he was gone. I turn around and look straight into the tree Asura said two of my friends were in. "Kid, Allen. Get out of the tree now before I have to go up their and force you two down.'' I say in a normal tone but it seemed to scare them out of the tree. They both fell and Allen landed on his back and Kid fell on his butt.

I grabbed them both by the ear and dragged them inside the black order. Both of them were screaming in pain. "Maka! Please let go! You're gonna rip my ear off!'' Kid and Allen yelled. I saw Lavi as I walked back to Komui's office. "Hey Lavi, you want to see something called a 'Maka Chop'?'' I ask Lavi and smiled. He nodded in interest. "Wait Maka, you aren't really going to do that are you?" Kid asks in an anxious voice. "Of course you are, you didn't obey my request. After what happen when we fought Asura, you were beaten the crap out of. I don't need that to happen again.'' I said and smiled. When we got into Komui's office I looked to Lavi and Komui. "Komui hold onto Allen and cover his eyes, Lavi hold onto Kid and make sure he doesn't move. He'll give a fight I bet.'' I say as I grab a big book from one of Komui's shelf's. ''Why do I need to cover Allen's eyes and hold him down?" ''If he sees what I do to Kid he'll start to move in fright. So Kid's going up first.'' I say and walk in front of Kid. "Lavi hold onto him tight, I don't want to miss and give you a 'Maka chop''' Lavi tighten his grip. "Maka nonononono!" Kid kept going on with no's. "Maka chop!" I said as the thick book went flying down onto his head and knocked him out. Lavi let go of Kid and he caught him before he could hit the floor. "Alright Allen's next. On three I want you to uncover his eyes.'' I say then count to three. A second after three I Maka chop Allen and then he's out cold. "Lavi, could you do me a favor and take them to their rooms?" I asked Lavi which gave me a nod and a big smile. He then dragged the two boys off. _I need to contact Lord Death, I need to send back Kid. It's too dangerous for Kid to be here._

Kid didn't hear the conversation I had with Asura when their was a loud bird doing a weird noise I think._ Asura told me that Kid will be stuck in this world if he doesn't go back in less than a week from now. It's ashame that I got to send my best friend back to other world_. I gave Komui a nod and walked out of his office. I went to my room. I had a small mirror on me and I used it to contact Lord Death. "Hello Maka, how ya doing?" Lord Death said in his goofy voice. I looked behind him to see all my friends. "Lord Death, I need to send Kid back to you. He can't stay any longer." I told him hoping that no one would walk in. I could see all my friends noticing me finally. "Hey Maka, where have you been. Your god has been waiting!" Black*Star yelled with Tsubaki right behind him. I opened my mouth to say something then their was a knock on my door. "Hold on," I said to the person at the door hoping it wasn't Kid. I put the mirror down on my bed to hear everyon on the other side of the screen complaining that I was ignoring them. "Hey Maka," the white hair boy said. "Oh Allen, seems you've recovered." I said looking outside my door to see if anyone else was coming. "What's wrong?" he asked me. I shook my head in response and let him in. I grabbed the mirror and let Allen sit next to me on the bed. "Maka why do you need to send him back?" Lord Death asked interrupting everyone else. I hesitated at first, "I'd rather not say," I said in a way that I was pretty sure it sounded awkward for me. He tilted his head to the side. "Well if you want to send Kid back, all you need to do is push him through a mirror that he'll fit in. If you do that though, he won't be able to go back." Lord Death gave me the answer I wanted. "I'm fine with that." I did not hesitate to say.

ALLEN'S POV

_Why is Maka going to send Kid back I wonder?_ I didn't ask her why because I don't think she would tell me. We walked into Komui's office again to find Kid in their. He was going through some of Komui's books. I took a glance at Maka to see her tense up. Their was a mirror in his office that caught my attention and it was a large one that could fit Kid... "Hey Maka, what's up?" Kid asked her and he could tell she was uncomfortable. She shook her head fast. She walked up to the mirror and dialed a few numbers like when she first called the 'Lord Death' guy on the large mirror in Komui's office. "Hello Maka once again." a goofy voice said which happen to be the guy I was thinking. "Kid stand right here,' Maka started as she pulled Kid right next to her in front of the mirror. "Maka, what are you doing?" Kid asked curiously. "See you later Kid." she hugged Kid. "Maka?..." before Kid could say anything else, he was shoved into the mirror from Maka which caught me off guard.

**Well to those who are actually reading this, thank you for reading this. I know their aren't many reading this. I'l try to update as soon as I can. I won't be making any promises though. Since I have nothing else to say, I think I'm going to go... Bye**

**~ RedHoodOtaku out ~**


End file.
